


and so we land (only to find we never left the ground)

by tillifer



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bobby Maler He's The Worst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: An arranged marriage, a threat of war, and two people working through it all, or at least trying to.
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel, past Hanschen Rilow/Max Von Trenk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst receives some news

It was Ernst’s 18th birthday. It was the day that his family finally started to include him in the more imperial discussions. He would finally become privy to who he was to marry, what sort of alliance that would build, and how he and his betrothed would rule. He already had an idea as to who he was going to marry. Wendla, from the neighboring kingdom. The Bergmanns and the Robels had known each other for centuries, and Ernst and Wendla had practically grown up together. It was the logical answer for who he was supposed to marry. 

Which was why he was so surprised, and quite frankly, perturbed when his father said he would be marrying Hanschen Rilow. 

“But Papa, I have no idea who the Rilow’s even are!” Ernst complained. 

“Then I take it you have not been keeping up your studies.” His father chides. “For if you had, you would’ve known that the Rilow family is gaining sufficient ground and would prove a valiant ally against the Malers.” 

That part Ernst knew quite well. The Malers were infamous for their militaristic society and their lethality to all that opposed them. The only reason that they didn’t pose an imminent threat was due to their acceptance of taxes instead of fealty. 

“I understand that papa, but wouldn’t it make more sense for us to strengthen our borders by allying with the Bergmanns?” 

“We have gotten all the help we could’ve received from the Bergmanns, for now they are simply a means of imports and exports.”   
  
Ernst goes speechless. His father was able to so casually brush aside years of history due to there being nothing left to gain for him. 

“Papa, what about Wendla? What about her family? What will they do?”   
  
“We have already discussed the matter with them, they will make do. As soon as the Rilow family was looking for an arrangement again, we had to take the opportunity. We must take care of our own, Ernst, you must come to learn that.” 

Ernst turns to his mother for any sort of answer or sympathy and he finds none. All he sees is a thinly veiled look of disgust as she just shakes her head.

“You will be leaving in a weeks’ time to travel to the Rilow’s residence. Once there, you will have a night to rest and the next day shall be the announcement, followed by a gala to celebrate. I expect you to be prepared and do our country proud Ernst.” His father says, with a degree of finality that leaves no room for discussion. Ernst nods his head in reluctant agreement. 

“Good, now, go to your room and start packing.”

“Yes father.” Ernst says, dejectedly, as he leaves the hall. 

When Ernst goes back to his room, he does not start packing. Instead, he goes to his desk to draft a letter. 

_ To Wendla, _

_ As I am sure you are aware, we are not to be wed, which leaves my heart quite dampened. I was so excited to spend the rest of my life with you, my best friend. Though I suppose it’s for the best. At least now I won’t have to keep up charades. The Malers must present a larger threat than we thought if my father is willing to marry me off to a boy. We both know how my parents feel. Though it makes me wonder, just how powerful could the Rilow’s be?  _

_ I am to leave this time next week, and I truly am sorry that I won’t be around for the announcement of your betrothal. I thought I had known who you were going to marry, but now it will be a surprise to me just like everyone else. Oh to be like everyone else, to live a life free from the judging eyes of our parents and the hateful glare of the church. I bet they won’t be happy with this at all. If there’s one reason to go through with this, that would be it.  _

_ Warm Regards, _

_ Ernst Robel _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Hanschen’s reaction to the impending news

Hanschen Rilow has been 18 for three months and, quite frankly, he’s already tired of all that he has yet to do. His parents have unloaded practically all of their responsibilities onto him, while he knows that this is something that he will have to do eventually, he feels the duties could at least be split between him and his sister Thea. 

But alas, they are not. So Hanschen finds himself groggily getting out of bed, putting forth little effort into his appearance, knowing the energy would be better placed elsewhere, and makes his way to his family to join them for breakfast. 

“Ah, Hans, how wonderful of you to finally grace us with your presence.” His father remarks, not looking up from his meal.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, father. I hope I haven’t prolonged any important business.” Hanschen retorts, keeping his cool. He knows that he can’t blow up at his father, not yet, anyways. 

“Hanschen, dear, how did you sleep?” His mother asks, with an amount of sweetness that if Hanschen were any more coherent he would’ve picked up on. 

“I slept fine mama, thank you. How do you find yourself this morning?” He asks, moving to take his place at the table. He doesn’t notice the look that Thea gives him when he sits down, so he has no time to prepare for the impending news. 

“Well, you’re father and I have finally made the decision as to who you are to marry.” She begins, hesitantly. 

Hanschen balks. _So soon?_ He thinks. He doesn’t have time for another though as his father continues where his mother left off. 

“We’ve decided that you’ll be marrying Ernst Robel, a prince from one of the farther kingdoms.” 

There’s a pause before Hanschen asks through gritted teeth, “And what brought on this choice then?” 

“Well for one, to put an end to all of your scandal. And two, the Robels and the Bergmann’s have a long standing history. The princess Wendla is to be married to Melchior Gabor. So if we have an alliance with the Robels, who have an alliance with the Bergmanns,”

“Then we have an alliance with the Gabors.” Hanschen finishes, nodding his head. 

“Good. He will be here in two days time. You understand then, the importance of this union?” 

“Quite.” Is all Hanschen says before he gets up from the table. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he needs air. He needs room to think. He needs to get away from all the alliances and wars and-

There’s suddenly a hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Thea.” He whispers, being brought out of his thoughts. 

“Hanschen.” She confirms. She pulls him out of the hallway, while caught up in his own mind, Hanschen hadn’t realized he was heading deeper into the castle. Thea was leading him outside. 

“You knew this was going to happen at some point, didn’t you?” She asks, as she takes him to a bench within the courtyard. “Father simply could not stand how out of his grasp you were. He needed to regain control.” 

“Please. It was never about me being out of his grasp, it was about me ruining his image. Me being a disgrace to the family name.” He sighs, throwing himself onto the bench. 

“So you knew it was going to happen?” 

“Of course! I just didn’t think it would be this soon!”

“There’s no room to grieve in times like these.” 

“Don’t remind me. If anything good comes out of this, it’ll be you becoming captain of the royal guard.” 

“I’m flattered you think so high of me Hanschen, but what about yourself? Don’t you have anything to gain?” 

“Perhaps another chance to beat Gabor at cards.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, anyone who is friends with Wendla can’t be that bad.” Thea says, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Maybe, but there’s no promise that they could ever be as good as he was.” Hanschen replies, downcast. “I should go. We both have studies to attend to. We can’t let this kingdom fall just because of my melancholy.” He says as he gets up, not waiting for a reply. Thea lets him go,she knew when Hanschen wanted to be alone. 

Hanschen takes his time alone to pace around his room. He runs his hands frantically through his hair and pulls at his clothes before he finally sits down to write a letter. 

_To Ilse,_

_As I am sure it is no shock to you, I am to be wed. Though not to the person who you would think. No, another man, an Ernst Robel, from a ways away. I’ve heard of his family, and really, they’re nothing special, but then again who is? No one is quite the way you are, so I suppose in comparison we all must seem boring to you. And even still, he was about as average as they come, and look where that got him._

_I hope this letter finds you well, or better than me while writing it. I was fine this morning, but then the news was sprung upon me and now I am restless. I fear that it may be two soon and that somehow I will find a way to set this all aflame and just create more casualties in this never ending nightmare. If it isn’t me, then it will be him, or Thea, or Wendla, or any number of people that I can’t protect. My father thinks that this will put an end to my scandals. And it most likely will, though notion the way he suspects._

_I worry immensely for what the future holds,_

_Hanschen Rilow_


End file.
